the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Leptons
The Leptons are considered to be the worst team in The Game and often lose every single game, up to to the last episode of Season 1. The team hails from Ulsa Guerin (which is said to be the filthiest meta zone in the consortium) Notable Members Gaz Digzy Gaz was the former star member and captain of the Boom Boom Boys who, due to sheer boredom, wrecked her career and found herself teamless and suffering from severe muffin-top. She is a foul-mouthed hard drinking has-been whose only hope is to join the Leptons and reclaim her glory. Even though Ace looks up to her, she usually ridicules him though she slowly begins to appreciate his appraisal of her. Despite constantly being drunk, she is shown to be very knowledgeable in playing the Game and does occasionally show some competence in her teamwork skills. By the end of the first season she warms up to the Leptons and decides to stay as their captain. Ace Ambling Ace is a young orphan who is the lead player of the Leptons. He is bright, cheerful and optimistic, but will lose his patience when things don't go as planned. He looks up to Gaz, though seems oblivious to her indifference to him, he eventually realizes her flaws and tries to bring out the best in her. Despite his cheery demeanor, he does feel sad when he feels neglected or looked down upon by the team. Ace is revealed to be descended from the Ballmasters who fought in the Rad Wars and can become one by fusing with Baby Ball and can change forms while doing so. Baby Ball Baby Ball is the the crass and cynical ball member for the Leptons. Much like Gaz, he looks down on his own team and wishes for better players. However, he can access a special ability when paired with Ace, whom he dislikes due to his cheeriness, though he does begins to warm up to him and even calls him his friend. Despite this, Baby Ball is selfish and boastful and will continuously mock his teammates regardless Duleena ¨Dee Dee¨ Duneeda Dee Dee is a bi-polar anime-esque girl of the team. She is usually soft-spoken and cares for her teammates, but will occasionally explode in a violent angry rage when provoked. She is also shown to have a crush on Leto Otel and gets angered when he tries to downplay it. Flip Champion Flip is a body stump with a "sensory deprivation" helmet. A true warrior, Flip must rely on his navel to perform certain tasks. Despite claiming to have amazing abilities, which he arguably does, he still seems rather useless, and is usually brushed aside with ease by other players. He was apparently once a great defender of the innocent, but through a series of training regimes he chose to simplify himself and put all his energy in his power Umbilicus, a large umbilical cord that extends from his navel. Leto Otel Leto is a very lethargic and pessimistic member of the Leptons. He lacks the motivation and prowess to actually be effective and does not seem interested to the point that he is not phased about having mortal injuries. He quotes poetry and seems intelligent at times. While Dee Dee openly shows affection for him, Leto tries to downplay it and would rather take it slow. Leto has shown to become sad, or rather sadder than usual, when Dee Dee briefly left. Lulu Lulu is a giant green bestial creature who despite her intimidating appearance is afraid of everything Bob Bob is a grey alien who appears to be totally useless and typically gets beaten the worst. Category:Characters Category:Ballmastrz: 9009